


Takeover

by CorpseKuno (D2UNIVERSES)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Imposter Corpse, M/M, Offline TV - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2UNIVERSES/pseuds/CorpseKuno
Summary: The one where Corpse is an imposter alien on a mission to infiltrate humanity.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Corpse sits at the meeting table with Jack and their superiors while they talk about a plan to infiltrate the humans' spaceship to them. They tell them that they will provide them with the human body they need to replicate and from there they will need to act like humans and try to not get caught until they can reach the humans' base. They were given the instruction to kill anyone that tries to get in their way or is suspicious of them. It's always been easy for Corpse to lie and they've done this before to other civilizations but the humans were tricky so they were told to be extra careful.

After a long couple of hours of deliberation, it was decided that they would attack one of the humans' spaceships, take a couple of them hostage. They would then sit and wait for them to come and try to rescue the hostages but by then they would have already been assimilated by Corpse and Jack. Completely replaced body and mind.

That's always Corpse's least favorite part of their tasks because even though he is quite good at it, it still takes a toll on him to take in other being's thoughts, memories, and feelings. Their race is quite special when it comes to having this ability to assimilate others, but like all abilities, it comes with a price. It always took some getting used to, especially when it came to stronger emotions. You have to learn how to control it and not let it control you because the moment you lose control of it, you lose your individuality and that is an unfortunate outcome that he has seen happen to many of his kind. But after doing it many times, Corpse has got a hang of how to minimize the effects on himself, becoming one of the best of their kind and the reason why he was one of the 2 chosen for this important task.

It took them months of preparations but finally, it was time. The spaceship was taken over by them and most of the humans were already killed and the rest imprisoned by the time Corpse and Jack were called to go to the holding cells. By the time they finally got there, Corpse saw that there were 4 humans left barely alive, looking like they might die at any given moment. He was too busy looking at the humans that he didn't notice when his superior had come over before he heard his voice from behind him saying "These four are the ones that survived when we blew up their ship. You can take your pick and we'll let the other two die."

Corpse turned back to looking at the prisoners, analyzing them, and trying to find the best option for himself. He always had the ability to tell when someone would be a good match for him and he knew to trust his instincts because it's only grace to those that he has survived this long. This is why when he saw the one in the black suit, stomach bleeding out onto the floor, he knew that he was the one. He found the person who would be a good match for him to take over.

He turned to his superior, pointing behind him to the black-suited human, and said "he's the one. I'm taking him."

He then looked to Jack to make sure he would be okay with Corpse's pick just in time to see him nod and point at the one wearing yellow and say "I'll take him then."

"Alright, so it's decided," said their superior, signaling to take away the other two and dispose of them. "I'll leave you to take over from here. Don't forget the plan and what we've discussed since this will be goodbye for now."

After that, he pats them both on the back, unlocked the holding cell, and said "the doors will lock behind you when you go in." He then walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Corpse alone with the two dying humans.

Corpse knew that a couple of minutes after he started the assimilation process, he would pass out, bleeding from all orifices. It was always a gory sight but that's the price of changing shells and it would also help them look as though they were tortured, thus making them have an easier time deceiving the humans. He sighed and finally walked into the cell with Jack, trying to get himself mentally prepared for what was to come.

He walked up to the person he had chosen, took a couple of seconds to look him all over before opening his mouth. His tongue sharpened to a point and he pierced the guy's head with it, right through his brain, sucking in all the information and biological "coding" of the body.

He could already feel his body changing. His eyes changing color, his hair curling, his face shifting into place, and his height shortening. He could already feel the agonizing pain of having every particle of his body reshaping itself, collapsing and reforming, bleeding out. He was sure that he was quite the sight to look at right now and if he wasn't in so much pain, he would be laughing at the image. Luckily though he had always been good with pain so he just grits his teeth through it and didn't pass out immediately. After what felt like centuries of physical pain, he felt the tell-tale signs of his least favorite part, the emotions. He could suddenly feel many foreign emotions invading his mind such as the pain and fear he felt during the explosions, the guilt of seeing his comrades die without being able to do anything to help, the restlessness and helplessness of capture as well as many other emotions. They all hit him like a train-wreck, making him finally fall into a deep sleep, trying to fight them off.

Corpse's head was still pounding painfully when he finally regained consciousness again. Before he even opened his eyes, he could hear the sound of a monitor beeping, keeping up with his vitals, he could also smell that distinctive smell that can only be found in medical rooms. He knew that he should finally be on the humans' spaceship because his own kind wouldn't move him since they were waiting to be "rescued".

He winced as he opened his eyes, the lights still being too bright for him to handle. He was covering his eyes with his arm, trying to shield them from the blinding light that was making his headache worst when he heard someone say " omg you woke up! That's great! I was so worried you wouldn't pull through. I'm going to go get the others, they've all been worried about you too."

Corpse removed his arm from his face, opening his eyes once more to look at the person who just spoke with him. He saw a man wearing a green suit standing next to him, looking at him with eyes full of worry.

He grabbed the guy before he could move to go out and said "can you get me some water?" with difficulty since his throat was still dry. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for but judging by the green guy's expression, it must've been a while.

The green guy's eyes widened, his face flushing before he hurried to get Corpse his water. "H-here you go," he said while stuttering, clearly flustered. "My name is Sykkuno by the way."

Corpse took the offered glass of water, drinking it all completely before smirking a bit, opening his mouth again to say "nice to meet you Sykkuno, I'm Corpse."


	2. Chapter 2

Sykkuno was sat at a meeting with the head of military divisions and a bunch of other people, listening to the plans of future territory expansions. He was confused about why he was told to come to this meeting since this seemed to be a meeting about taking over other planets in the galaxy. This has nothing to do with what he does nor his field of studies, so it's quite odd for him to have to participate. As he continued to listen to the plans, he got even more confused and was starting to zone out when he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Sykkuno, you're going to be assigned as the head of alien research. It's about time that we start to figure out more about what makes them tick. Try to find out about how their abilities work and what's their weaknesses so that it would make it easier for us to take over," said the military head, looking towards him. 

Sykkuno stiffened when hearing that, back straightening and the color draining from his face. He already knew this was something that the military had been doing, experimenting with living beings but he was never asked to participate in it before. 

He has always been a curious person. Trying to find out the whys, whats, and hows of the world, figuring out how the world around him functions. This is why he chose to become a researcher, to satisfy his curiosity and to maybe help find out the answer to some of the questions that have been plaguing humanity, with the goal of finding solutions to those problems. Because of this, he's always been one of the best. The one who could get the results. 

What he didn't sign up for however was being told to do experimentations on alien lifeforms. He has always abhorred violence and death. He can't even stand the sight and smell of blood, for God's sake. But here he is, being ordered to cut open another being in order to figure out their secrets and the difference between their bodies and that of humans.

He wasn't sure why he was being picked for this task when everyone knew how much he hated this. He opened his mouth to refuse, wanting no part in this, but before he could say anything he saw the military head giving him a fierce look before saying "this is an order you cannot refuse, Sykkuno. You better do your job properly. Get yourself ready because you'll be leaving on the spaceship with the exploration team in a week. I expect you to be back with a live specimen to work on."

Sykkuno has always been a bit timid by nature so for the time being he couldn't find the right words to say, didn't know how to get out of this heavy responsibility which he wanted nothing to do with. He could do nothing but clench his fists and look down. He'll find a way to get out of this. He'll ask his friends for help. He couldn't bring himself to hurt someone else, he just couldn't! 

As the meeting ended and everyone started getting up, he felt a had on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his friend Toast looking at him with worry before saying "Don't worry, Sykkuno. We'll find a way to help you out. At least the good thing is you're going to be on our team for the exploration so we'll take care of you."

"Thanks, Toast. I want to be alone for now though," Sykkuno said before he gave him a nod and a weak smile, glad that he'd have support through this. He finally forced his limbs to move, getting up slowly and walking out of the room, not looking back.

The week passed too fast and before he knew it, it was time to board the spaceship for the exploration. Sykkuno looked like a mess with his hair going in all directions and bags under his eyes, making everyone he passed turn to look at him. During the weak leading up to this, he had been too anxious to sleep or do much of anything really. He spent his time worrying about what was to come. 

After saying quietly saying hello to his crewmates, he got into the green suit he was provided, got to his spot, and strapped in for takeoff. After they had left the planet's atmosphere and it was safe for them to move around, he jumped off his seat like everyone else, walking up to Toast.

"Hey," he said shyly, remembering the last time they spoke and how he had left, knowing his friend was worried about him. 

"Hey," replied Toast, turning to smile at him. "Want me to show you to your room?"

Sykkuno tentatively smiled back at him, relieved that Toast wasn't mad at him. "Yeah that would be great. I think I need to get some sleep," he said, feeling the tiredness of the last week finally catching up to him. 

They didn't talk while walking, but it was a comfortable silence. Toast's presence next to him was a reassurance to him that he wasn't alone in this, that he'd have the support of his friends. After walking to his cabin, Sykkuno said goodbye and went straight to the bed available to him, dropping down and falling a sleep for a long time. 

Time passed quickly while on the spaceship and the days started to blend in together. Wake up, eat, do tasks, go to sleep and repeat, It was the same routine everyday. The repetitiveness of the days helped keep his mind off of what would happen once they reached their destination though, so Sykkuno guessed it was a good thing, at least for him. 

It was a day like any other and Sykkuno had woken up early to start on his tasks for the day when he heard the alarms blaring across the whole spaceship, asking them to reconveign in the cafeteria immediately. He stopped what he was doing and started running toward the cafeteria, worried something bad must have happened. When he got there, he saw people coming in from all directions, sitting at the table in the middle. 

When every crewmate finally got there, Valkyrae started speaking. "We got an emergency aide request from one of the other exploration ships that were sent before us. They sent us a message that they were under attack from an alien life form and are asking for our help. We've received directions to go and rescue them so everyone get ready for combat. We'll reach there in 2 more days," she said, looking at everyone solemly, expressing the seriousness of the situation. 

She then looked towards Sykkuno and said "You will have to stay on the spaceship."

Sykkuno started shaking, his mind going blank. He hated violence, he wasn't any good at combat, he couldn't even hold a weapon properly. He felt like he would be a liability if he went there but even so he couldn't just sit there and do nothing while his comrads put their lives at risk. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone dying while he was not there to help. He felt that if something like that happened, he couldn't ever forgive himself. "I want to go too," he said, looking determined. " I want to help. I can't just sit here waiting to see whether you all come back or not when I could be there with you myself."

"No. You can't. You will have to stay here so that when we bring back the wounded you can treat them. We can't afford to lose you here. Losing you would tantamont to not being able to save those who are more seriously wounded. Plus you wouldn't be of much help if you came with. You're much better off staying here and preparing to receive us," she replied, tone final. 

Sykkuno wanted to insist on going again but he understood where she was coming from. He couldn't risk becoming a liability and had to do his best to save anyone who'd be injured. He didn't like having to stay behind but he understood why he had to, that's why he gave up arguing and just nodded. 

The two days passed in the blink of an eye and before he knew it, Sykkuno was anxiously waiting for his friends to come back from the rescue mission. He was so scared that they wouldn't come back to him. He was running around in medbay, getting everything he might need ready just in case he'll need to work fast when he heard the sound announcing his friends' return. He wanted to run to them to see what's going on but he knew that he had to stay where he was for now so that he could receive anyone wounded and start working on them faster. 

It didn't take long before he saw Toast, Felix, Rae and Poki walk into the medbay, carrying with them 2 unfamiliar unconscious people. They were both in very bad shape, their bodies looking broken. To be honest Sykkuno wasn't sure they'd be able to pull through with how bad they looked. He started immidiately working on them. Shouting out instructions for his crewmates to help with one while he took over the other. It took a long couple hours before they were both stabilized and laying unconscious in their beds, hooked up on all sorts of machines to keep them alive. 

Sykkuno's next couple of days was spent in the medbay, looking after the two new additions to their crew 24/7, making sure to keep a close eye on their health. The yellow dressed man looked in much better shape now and was already showing signs of waking up, while the one dressed in black was still in a deep coma. After exactly one week of being rescued, the man with the yellow suit finally woke up and it took another week for him to be able to move from the bed in medbay and stay with the rest of the crewmates. During that time he got to know the man a little better and learned that his name was Jack and that he and Corpse, the name of the man in the black suit as he was told, were the only two out of their whole crew to survive. Jack told him about how the aliens had exploded their ship and took them hostage, killing them off one by one. He told Sykkuno that he really didn't think they would make it, and that he was very grateful to him for saving him. 

Jack was such a vibrant guy, brightening the atmosphere on the ship and easily befriending everyone there. He was so full of energy even while being wounded and it made every one feel at ease with him. After Jack had finally left the medbay, it took 3 more weeks before the other guy, Corpse, finally woke up. Sykkuno was so happy to see him awake because he was starting to lose hope of him ever waking up. Sykkuno wanted to immidiately run to go let the others know that Corpse was finally awake but before he could do that his wrist was grabbed and Corpse asked him for some water. 

For some reason he felt flustered having Corpse's eyes on him and hearing his voice didn't help at all. Even though his voice sounded rough because of misuse and because of having a dry throat, he still sounded so good. Sykkuno felt like he could get used to hearing that voice everyday, for some reason it was very soothing. He hurriedly gave Corpse the glass of water he had asked for before introducing himself. 

He saw Corpse smirking at him, no doubt seeing him blush and fumble around. "Nice to meet you Sykkuno, I'm Corpse," he said clearly amused while looking at him. 

Sykkuno felt his brain go blank when he heard his name being said by Corpse's deep voice. "I-I know. I-I mean Jack told me," he answered covering his red cheeks with his hands and looking down. "I'll go get the others now," he said as an excuse and ran out of medbay, trying to figure out what just happened to him and why he was reacting like this to Corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. This time a bit of back story on Sykkuno. I hope you're enjoying the fic so far! Let me know what you think in the comments! ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> So this is where I'm going to leave it for this chapter. This is my first time attempting to write something like this so let me know if you like it and if you want me to continue it, I really appreciate all the feedback! Hope you've enjoyed reading it so far. ^~^


End file.
